Just One of the Guys
by superwholock-enthusiast
Summary: A Misha Collins love story. Misha and Jenna are best friends and that's all they ever planned on being. But when Jensen, Jared, and Gen get involved things start to change. Rated T for language and sexual references...cuz those are the best ;)
1. Chapter 1

****Jenna's POV****

"God dammit! JENSEN!" I could hear Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki snickering from outside my trailer on the set of Supernatural. I had played one little "harmless" prank on the boys and it had started a whole war. Their latest antic had been filling my trailer up with what had to be a 400 dolls. They knew how much dolls-for lack of a better phrase- gave me the hibee jibees. I looked out the window Jensen and Jared were both about to piss themselves laughing.

"Seriously, Jared you're in on this too?" I asked not really surprised at all.

"Sorry baby DOLL," he said emphasizing the word doll making Jensen laugh even harder," I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." He said wiping a tear from his eye. I had to admit my reaction had been kinda hilarious. Just picture me walking calmly to my trailer in my little hunter outfit for the show, looking all tough, and then I walk into my trailer and scream for a good minute because it is lined with one of my worst nightmares.

I rolled my eyes at the two "brothers" "Don't think I won't get you back for this." Jared and Jensen held up there hands with mock fear. "Yeah, you better be afraid." I said smiling a little. I walked over to the door and hopped out onto the pavement.

"Aw you no we only pick on you cuz you're the youngest" Jensen said pulling me into a headlock and messing my hair up with his knuckle."

"Yeah thanks for that." I said giving him a death stare while I fixed my extremely hard to manage curly-ish brown hair. "Besides Jared's only 3 years older than me." I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

"Which makes me 8 years older than you" Jensen said smirking at me

"Oh whatever" I said "Now go clean up." I told them using my best mom voice.

"Like hell we will!" Jensen yelled. "Run Jared, Run!"

"Later!" Jared yelled before making an "amazing" get away.

I sighed laughing at how immature they were even though they constantly reminded me that they were older than me. I looked at my trailer thinking of all the creepy dolls I had to clear out of there. I heard footsteps and looked over to see my cast mate Misha walking out of the studio looking full on Cas. He was reading over some lines to himself.

"Miiiiishaaaaa!" I called out to him; he looked up at me and smiled. I gestured for him to come over by me. I looked back in my trailer to see if the dolls had somehow magically disappeared, Of course they hadn't. we weren't really in Supernatural. By the time my head popped back out of my trailer Misha was standing right next to me.

"Yeessss?" He asked cocking his head to right slightly. I just pointed to the inside of my trailer. "Ohh creepy dolls." he winced "Jensen?"

"and Jared."I finished. "I need you to help me get them out. I can't do it alone; they freak me out too much"

"Why should I help?" He asked jokingly.

"Because you're my partner in crime and I asked oh so nicely" I said batting my eyelids.

"Okay fine." He said. We went inside together and borrowed two huge empty trash cans from our awesome janitor. We began putting doll after doll inside of them. We ended up having to get two more trash cans because there were so many.

"Where did they even get so many dolls?" Misha asked while we were walking back to my trailer.

"Online probably. Being a well-payed actor does have it's perks" I said winking at him. we got back to the trailer and started picking up the dolls again of course we ended up throwing the soft ones at each other and had a war.

"You know maybe you wouldn't be so afraid of dolls if you didn't watch so many horror movies." Misha said while we finished picking up the last few dolls.

"Are you saying you wanna ditch our horror movie marathon nights?" I asked staring at him blankly before I plopped down onto the futon in my trailer.

"Oh of course not," he said laying down next to me ," I would never suggest something like that!" I chuckled. We lay there for awhile staring at my yellow ceiling. Yes I painted the ceiling yellow, don't judge.

"I should ditch Amy so I can get home in time to make it to the party." Amy was my character on Supernatural. A human girl who had Cas as a Guardian Angel before Dean went to hell. Amy became a hunter/researcher and a regular on the show after Cas asked for her help on a tough case.

"Then why don't you?" Misha asked waving his arms like he was making snow angel in his trench coat.

"'Cuz I don't wanna get up!"I whined. I sat up and then I fell right back down again. "See! I physically can't get up." I pouted. Misha burst out laughing. Eventually I got up, kicked Misha out, and changed into some sweat pants and tank top. I walked to my car and out the keys in the ignition. One of my conditions before joining the show was that they let_ me_ drive myself everywhere.

I headed home and when I got there my pet husky Misty was waiting for me.  
"Hi baby! C'mere!" I said as she charged towards me and jumped up on top of me. She was so big she could stand on her hind legs and almost be taller than me. She licked my face, happy that I was home. I went up to my larger than life room. Sometimes it still felt weird that I was a celebrity and I could afford all this shit that I didn't need, but had thrown at me.

Misty followed me up to my room and laid down on the bed. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. Her eyes kinda reminded me of Misha's. I have to admit Misha does have pretty eyes...for a complete idiot of course. I looked over at Misty longingly. I would kill to just climb in bed and watch TV for the rest of the night.

Sadly. I couldn't. I changed into a simple black dress with and open back the was short in the front and got longer in the back. I put on some simple tan wedges and some bronze jewelry. I skipped down the stairs to my kitchen and poured myself a glass of apple juice. I looked over at the clock. 6:00. The dinner was an hour, but I love being fashionably late.

I walked around my counter into the living room connected my kitchen. I plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the TV. Supernatural was on, but I didn't feel like watching it considering I had just spent the entire day in the World of Winchesters as I like to call it. I flipped through the channels looking for something interesting. I stopped on a channel that had some reruns of Castle playing.

That's when I heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen. It sounds like a weird groaning noise. Like someone was dying. I walked into my kitchen and furrowed my brow. What was making that noise? I followed the noise to the fridge. It sounded like it was coming from there, but I wasn't sure. I opened the door and looked inside. Everything seemed normal, but it was still making weird noises. I ignored it for now, hoping it wasn't huge problem that needed to be dealt with right away because I was almost to late.

I finally left the house around 6:45. I took about a half- hour to get to the place where the dinner party was being held. I checked my rear-view mirror. It was spring so it was just starting to get dark outside. I started my car and began to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I just wanted to say that for the sake of this story Misha won't have any kids or an ex-wife. It to hard to write them in the way the story is set up. Maison and West are adorable and Vicky is awesome, but it's easier if I don't include them.**

**WARNING!- this chapter includes spoilers from Season 8 **

***Jenna's POV***

I pulled up to the restaurant about 15 minutes after the party had started. I grabbed my clutch and climbed out of my car. I payed the valet to park my car for me. When I walked inside, I was immediately struck by the interior design. Seriously. that place was friggin' beautiful.There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, three elaborately decorated tables off to the left side. In the middle of the room was a huge dance floor, and the right was a huge bar.

"Boo." a voice from behind me said. "Jesus fucking Christ Misha! You scared me!" I said hitting him in the arm with my purse. "Well that was the point." he said nodding. "Did they seriously rent this entire place out for a cast party?" "Yeah, I guess we're important." he said, "We're sitting over there by Jensen and Jared."

"Ughh why?" I joked.

"C'mon" he laughed. We walked over to the table together. Jared patted the seat next to him "Come sit by me Jenna!" Jensen tried and failed to hide his smile. I glared at him while I sat down. "You're not still mad me are you?" Jared said making his classic puppy dog face.

"Oh god, what did you do know?" Gen asked.

"They filled my trailer with creepy old dolls." I answered. Jensen snorted.

"4 _huge_ garbage cans full." Misha said using his hands to indicate how big the trash cans were.

"Wow, you better come up with something good to get back at these guys Jenna" Gen said.

"Oh trust me I will." I responded.

"Did Danneel not come?" Misha asked Jensen.

"No, JJ's sick so she stayed home with her."

We talked for awhile and while we waited for the food we had an arm wrestling tournament. They brought the food out on huge platters. You'd think after while you would get tired of fancy food. Nope. It always tastes good no matter how many meals like it you've had. After we'd finished the food some of the other cast members started to dance.

"Wanna go dance?" Misha asked me.

"Hells to the yeah." I said smiling "Are you gonna come Jared?" I asked thinking him and Gen would want to dance.

"Nah, I think we'll stay here so Jensen doesn't get lonely."

"We can stay here so poor wittle Jensen doesn't doesn't get lonely all by him self." Misha said frowning.

"Bite me." Jensen said. Misha and I laughed and high-fived.

"Yeah... I think we'll stay here." Jared said while Gen was laughing.

"Suit yourself" I said

"M'lady, may I escort you to the dance floor?" Misha asked holding his hand.

"Why yes, you may." I said taking his hand. I giggled as we ran out onto the dance floor together and started dancing.

****Third person POV****

"Okay, why are those to not together yet" Jensen asked nodding his head towards Jenna and Misha who were laughing while they danced to a slow song.

"Wait wait, they're still not together?" Gen asked genuinely surprised.

"Unbelievably right?" Jensen said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously? They're practically attached at the hip!" Gen said in complete dis-belief.

"Yeah try seeing them on set together." Jensen said.

"They cannot do a single scene together with cracking each other up." Jared said turning to Genevieve.

"I mean, sure , scenes with Misha are hard enough, you know that." Jensen said

"That's for sure." Gen nodded with understanding. She had had very few scenes with Misha when she was one Supernatural, but she had watched the boys doing scenes. It was so easy to make him break character and laugh.

"But it's like they act like a couple all the time...but they aren't one." Jensen said.

"It's actually very frustrating." Jared said clenching his fists in the air.

"They are so close to falling in love that you just feel you wanna throw them towards each other and say 'Hey! Get with that!'" Jensen said. Jared laughed.

"It's sad but _so_ true." He said.

"You say they need a little push?" Gen asked.

"Yeah?" Jared replied leaning forward as well.

"Well, what do say we give them 'a little push'"

"What are you saying?" Jensen asked.

"I'm saying, if we mention them dating and falling for each other to both them, it will make them start to think about stuff like that, and hope fully they'll realize that they're perfect for each other." Gen explained.

"That...is genius!" Jensen exclaimed.

"I love you so much." Jared said.

"I know." Gen smiled.

"Excuse you, I think he was talking to me." Jensen jibed.

"Oh shut up." Gen rolled her eyes.

***Misha's POV***

"I'm thirsty are you?"

"Yeah kinda" Jenna said. We walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks. Mark P, Mark S. Brock and some other guys came over and sat by us. Of course they challenged Jenna to a drinking game because they knew she could not hold her liqour at all. And she did get _very _drunk. She could barely walk by the time people started going home. I lifted her up and carried on my back while she "steered me because I was an airplane".

I began to head for the exit, when Jared walked up next to us.

"Is she drunk?" Jared asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"No!" Jenna insisted from beheind me.

"Yes." I said to Jared nodding.

"Yeah." she said leaning her for against the back of my neck. "Jared how long is your hair? Are you secretly Rapunzel?" Jenna said.

"Okay, time to go!" I said carrying her out of there.

"Bye-bye Rapunzel!" she waved at Jared as we walked out onto the side-walk.

"Jenna, where is your car?" I asked looking through the crowd of people for the parking valet.

"I gave it to the dude with the funny hat!" Jenna said giggilng.

"Do you remember which one?"

"The one with the funny hat!" she said like it was obvious which one she was talking about.

"You know what? Let's just come back and get it tomorrow okay?"I said waving down a taxi after I set Jenna down.

"Why do we need a taxi? You're an angel! Poof us there!"I helped her into the taxi and got in on the other side. "Oh wait you're not an angel anymore, sorry." She laid her head down, but sat back up again right away.

"Misha, I need you to do something for me." She said leaning in.

"Umm, what?" I asked

She leaned in closer and whispered into my ear "I think my fridge is broken, can you fix it?" She laid down on my lap again.

"Yeah, I can take a look." I said laughing.

"Sweet." She poked me in the nose. Jennna continued being weird the whole way home, as usual. I had the driver drop us off about ablock away from the house because I didn't want him to leak out to the public where Jenna lived. I helped her hobble up her driveway into her house. I carried her up the stairs on my back and laid her down in bed.

"Stay here okay?" I said putting a blanket over her.

"Okie dokie arty choky!" she giggled. I walked downstairs and got her a glass of water and some toast. I carried them upstairs and set them down on the table by Jenna's bed I sat down on the bed and handed her the glass of water.

"Here drink some, it'll make you feel better." I said. She took the cup from and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about I feel fine." she said and patted my head.

"Of course you do." I said patting back. "Let's watch some TV." I grabbed her remote and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on so I looked through the DVR she had recorded. I was scrolling the list when Jenna stopped me at Supernatural.

"Let's watch SuperNATURAL!" she yelled excitedly.

"Okay we can watch that." I told her quietly pressing play.

"Yay!" she yelled.

"Calm your tits." I said to her.

"No." she made a pouting face and shook her chest. I rolled my eyes at her. We were about half-way through the episode when Jenna fell asleep. I slowly got of the bed and covered with her blanket. As soon as I was opened the door to leave, she woke up.

"Don't go, the demons will get me." she said.

"The demons aren't real, I'll just be downstairs on the couch."

"No stay right- here." she shifted over and pointed ot he side of the bed that was now empty. "Right. There. Now." she said keeping, her face buried in the pillow.

"Fine." I said. I climbed into the bed and laid down. I planned on goign down stairs and sleeping on the couch after awhile, but soon after Jenna fell asleep I could feel sleep taking me captive as well.


	3. Chapter 3

***Jenna's POV***

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my forehead. I groaned as I rolled over on my other side. I noticed the empty space and messed up sheets on the other side of the bed and for a moment worried I had ensued a one night stand. Then I remembered it had just been Misha. I forced myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom connected my bedroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like death warmed over. Which was ironic considering the cliff-hanger situation my character on Supernatural was in at the moment. Did we watch Supernatural last night? I tried to remember, but thinking hurt my brain.

I washed my face with cold water and wiped it dry. I proceeded down the stairs into my kitchen. Misha was staring into the open fridge with a puzzled expression on his face. It was making the same weird noises as last night.

"Annoying, right?" I said, sitting down at the stool behind the counter, across from Misha.

"It sounds like your fridge it getting some and it is _loving _it." He said turning towards me.

"Oh my god. Now that's all I gonna be able to think of." I said laying my head down on the table. "Remind to never again to speak to that bastard Mark Sheppard ever again." I mumbled.

"How do feel on scale from Garth to Sam Winchester." he asked handing me a glass of water and some Advil.

"Somewhere between Mary Winchester and Dean Winchester." I said. I downed the water and pills and laid my head back down.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"I should, but I don' t want to."

"Tell you what, you go take a shower and I'll make some pancakes."

"Thank you." I said keeping my head against the nice, cold granite.

"Jenna."

"What?"

"Taking a shower requires getting up."

"Ugggh." I groaned and walked up the stairs grudgingly. I debated on whether or not I wanted to listen to music while I was in the shower. I decided against it because the noise would probably bother me. I stripped and climbed into my shower. I let the warm water run over me and wash my hangover away.

***Extra's POV***

"Okay, so what are we doing?" Jared Padalecki asked his wife Genevieve.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'd like to know." I said. I had been walking outside the set of Supernatural minding my own business. When Jensen came up to me and said he needed help with something. I agreed and ended up getting dragged into this mess.

"It's all part of step one." Gen said turning to Jared and Jensen.

"Which would be?" Jensen said, obviously confused.

"We have to make them jealous. Which means we need Misha to think someone likes Jenna and we need Jenna to think someone likes Misha." She said explaining to us as she parked a little ways away from Jenna Garner's house.

"Where do I play into this, exactly?" I asked. Gen turned around and faced me. She handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"You're going to go over there and say you have a delivery for Jenna Garner, give her the flowers, and then come right back here. Consider it an acting exercise." She said.

"Go work your magic, man!" Jensen called as I got out of the car. I walked up to the gate of the house and rang the doorbell. A familiar male voice came on the intercom.

"Hello?" the voiced asked. I looked back at the car where the others were. Jensen nodded and gestured for me to answer.

"Umm. I have a delivery for a Jennifer Garner." I said trying my best to sound normal even though I had no idea what was going on.

"Come on up." The voice said. I walked up the driveway to the front door. As soon as I stepped on the porch the door swung open. Misha Collins was standing there wearing an apron.

"Hi" he said smiling. I handed him the flowers and had him sign the fake papers on my clipboard. He looked at the flowers in his hand, "These are for Jenna?" he asked me.

"Umm, yeah, I guess." I said, taking the clipboard back from him

"Thanks," he said, "do I know you from somewhere?" He furrowed his brow and stared at me questioningly. I looked at him trying to come up with a reason he might know besides recognizing me from the set of Supernatural.

"I, uh, I saw at you Supernatural con once." I said. I tried my best like someone who was meeting one of their favorite celebrities.

"Oh cool!" Misha smiled. "Well, thanks man." He said holding up the flowers

"No problem, It's my job." I said. I turned around and walked down the long driveway, out the gate, and back into the car. Before I even had a chance to close the door, I was bombarded by questions.

"How did she react?"

"Was Misha there?"

"Did they believe you? Were you convincing enough?"

"Okay, calm down." I said putting my hands up. "I don't know how she reacted. MIsha was the one who answered the door. So yes, Misha was there, and hell yeah I was convincing!"

"Nice!" Jensen high-fived me.

"Wait, so Misha answered the door?"Jared asked.

"Yeah."

"What did he say? What did he say?" Gen asked excitedly.

"I don't he seemed a little shocked I guess, didn't really say much." I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck.

"Do you think it worked? Do you think he'll be jealous?" Genevieve asked the boys.

"Maybe, if he isn't jealous now, he sure as hell will be when Jenna sees the flowers." Jensen said.

"Yeah, they're Tiger Lilly's. Those are her favorite so it'll seem like it was someone from the cast, because I'm pretty sure that only people on Supernatural know that.

"Well, it was someone from the cast, just not who she thinks." Genevieve turned around and winked at me. She put the keys in the ignition and started the car. "We should go," she said," before they notice we're here. Gen backed out of her parallel parking position and spun the car around. She drove out of the street turned a corner and started driving back to the set of Supernatural.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry that last chapter was so crappy :/ School is starting soon so I have all these f-ing forms to fill out and soccer try-outs start soon, so I might be a little later with the new chapters... **

***Jenna's POV***

I was drying my hair when I heard Misha yelling at me from downstairs.

"Jenna! There's something here for you!" he shouted.

"Be right there!" I yelled back. I winced at the sound of my own voice. I was feeling much better, but there was still a slight headache lingering. I shook my head around and wrapped myself up in towel.

"Hurry up hurry up hurry up!" he yelled. I could just picture him jumping up and down like a little kid while saying that.

"Calm you tits!" I called out. I ran down the stairs and spun around in to the kitchen. "What is sooo urgent?" I said

"Your pancakes are going to be fucking delicious." he said handing me a plate with a few pancakes stacked in the center. You could see where the melted butter blended with the syrup that slide gently down the side.

"Oh my god." I practically moaned. I cut into the flakey, warm, goodness with my fork and shoved it into my mouth. I was letting the taste spread over the entirety of my mouth when that asshole Misha interrupted me.

"Oh yeah one more thing-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Dude! I was in Pancake World!" I said, gesturing to my plate with both hands.

"Sorry, but I thought you might like to know a delivery came for you." he said

"Whaab" I asked through a mouthful of pancakes. He handed me a bouquet of tiger lilies, my favorite flowers. I swallowed quickly "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me!" I screeched. He rolled his eyes at me. I snatched the flowers from him and held them up to admire them in the light.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" Misha said. He walked around to the other side of the counter.

"What do mean?" I asked barely paying attention. "Ah!" I exclaimed when I found a note hidden in the flowers.

"If I had a single flower for every time you made me smile, I'd have a garden to walk in forever." I read out loud.

"Who's it from?" Misha pressed.

"Umm, no name." I shrugged.

"Huh figures." Misha rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"It's just a little weird...how did this 'secret admirer' find your address?"

"I don't know, maybe it's someone from the set." I told him, mildly pissed off.

"Maybe, or" he said turning around to face me," or it's some crazy fan. The delivery guy did say he'd been to a Supernatural con before, maybe he's some crazed fan or something." Misha threw his hands up in frustration.

"Or, he just a regular fan because it's kinda a popular show and you should be happy for me!" I said facing him. I hated the way I'd raised my voice. I hated fighting with Misha even more. He could just be so frustrating sometimes! Anytime someone, especially guys, got remotely close to me he pulled this "protective big brother" act and basically chased them away forever.

"Whatever, lets just go get your car."

"Woah woah woah, hold up! What now? We didn't take _my _car home last night? You didn't pick me up from some random guys house last night, did you? Who did I sleep with?!" I semi-jokingly freaked out. Best way to go get over a fight with Misha? Pretend it didn't happen and act like an idiot instead.

"No, I did not." He rolled his eyes at me "You were wasted-"

"Obviously." I interjected. He gave me a look and nodded for him to continue.

"So... I took you home in a cab."

"Where's my car then?"

"At the restaurant parking lot."

I got up from the bar stool and flicked back my brown hair, which was still extremely wet.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go get my precious."

"I think we're waiting for you to be wearing more than a towel."He said poking me in the stomach. I had forgotten I was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around me.

"You mean I can't go out looking like a burrito?" I asked him

"Not unless you want to paparazzi to see." he said, and shooed me upstairs.

I put on some simple black jeans, a flowy gray tank-top with a blue cardigan, I ran downstairs and grabbed the keys to my extra slightly less awesome, I kept in my garage just in case something happened to mine or Misha needed to use it.

"Let's go slow poke!" I gestured to the door with my sunglasses.

"Race ya!" He burst out the door and ran down the path that leads to the garage. I ran after him blinking into the bright noon sun. I was running faster than I had in a long time. I was had almost tied with him, but he got the garage less than a second before me.

"Now that I'm all sweaty and gross, let's go get my car!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry these chapters are taking so long! The internet isn't the best at my boarding school and I just had a concussion and that meant no computer for awhile, so it's really hard to put new chapters up! Please bear with me! Thanks to all you guys who are still following this even after it takes me so long to make these chapters :) Review and Favorite! It motivates me to actually write ;)**

"Oh my god! It's so hot here compared to Canada!" I said. The hot Los Angeles sun was beating down on the street we were cruising along.

"You've been in Canada for too long" he commented, "You're not used to the weather at home."

"It's okay, we're just filming this one episode and then we go back, so just lock me in freezer before I become accustomed to the heat." I said, checking my mirrors and then switching lanes. I heard Misha chuckling from beside me. I turned unto a different street and parked right in front of the restaurant. I unlocked the doors and Misha and I both got out of the blue car. I skipped inside the restaurant and starting humming, Misha followed behind. I could almost feel him roll his eyes at me. We got inside the restaurant and the hostess asked us if we had a reservation.

"No, a valet parked my car last night, and I'm here to get it back." I said with a smile. Misha nodded her he reassurance as if to say _You got the story right, even though you don't remember._

"Oh I'll be right back!" she said before bouncing away with her ponytail swinging behind her. She came back a few moments later with the manager. He was holding a list in his hand a greeted me with a smiling face.

"You say your car is in our lot?"

"Yes, sir" I said smiling. He asked me for the usual name, license plate, and whatnot. He found which space my car would be in and then said someone should be out front with my car right away. Misha and I stepped outside. It seemed have gotten at least 10 degrees hotter while we had been inside. We waited what seemed like forever. Each moment making me more anxious. How far away was this parking lot. I was about to ask Misha what he thought was going on when the manager stepped out of the store sweating a little bit with a worried look on his face. Misha turned around and stepped behind me.

"Um, Ma'am there doesn't seem to be any car with the license plate you gave in any of our lots." I gripped Misha forearm behind me to keep myself from falling to my knees.

"There doesn't seem to be or there isn't?" Misha asked from behind me.

"There isn't." The man confirmed with a regretful and worried look. My stomach dropped. I loved my car almost as much as Dean Winchester loved his, and that was saying something.

"And how did that happen, exactly?" Misha said, I could tell he starting to get a bit angry. I could feel his arm muscle flex underneath my hand. I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he was clenching his jaw. Misha and I reacted to situations in different ways. He didn't like being sad, so he got angry. I didn't like being angry, so I was sad at first, but then I usually ended up punching things. More often then not it was Misha.

Misha

Jenna hadn't let go of my arm. So far this day was not going well at all, especially for Jenna. Her fridge was broken and now her car was missing...and that pisses me off.

"And how did that happen, exactly?" I asked. I tensed up and flexed my jaw in frustration. This guy was not telling me what I needed to know, and that was what the hell happened to the car.

"W-we're not exactly s-sure yet, but we've alerted the p-police and the should b-be here soon, but with the traffic and..." I tuned the manager out because Jenna had now turned around and was staring at me with big, round, green eyes. She looked on the verge of tears, but I wasn't gonna let that happen.

I put my hands on her shoulders and bent down like I was talking to a little kid. God, she was so much shorter than me, and seemed fragile, even though anyone who knew her could say she wasn't. In that moment though, it was like she had nothing to depend and she had no strength. It may sound stupid, but her car was so important to her, and I knew that. Her car was her freedom. Jenna had never really like or gotten used being famous, and having her own car at her disposal - despite her agency insisting she should hire a chauffer for traveling long distances was one of the few "normal" thing she had.

"Hey hey hey," I said, trying to calm her down, "Everything's gonna be okay, alright? We're gonna find your car." she nodded, but I could tell she was still upset.

**Sorry this is such a shitty and short chapter! They'll be better soon I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Jensen's POV***

"Okay so explain to me again why we're coming to work...on our day off?" I asked Gen while she parked the car. Jared stepped out of the passenger side and I climbed out of the back of their new Prius.

"Because I have an idea." Gen said raising her eyebrow confidently. Jared and I shared an _oh shit_ look. Whatever Gen was thinking of it had to either be very bad or very difficult to accomplish, and more than likely it was both.

"And what is this..._idea_ of yours?" I asked her, terrified of what the answer would be.

"Well I was thinking, Jared and I never really were that into each other when first started kissing for the show, but after we had hung out around the set and after work and got to know each other, it made being in love on the show feel like being in love in real life. And then we were in love in real life. " She said smiling up at Jared.

"Awww." Jared said putting his arm around her.

"So we know Misha and Jenna already kissed on the show..."

"Yeah in their second episode together."I added

"Right, but that was before the knew each other, they were just acting know feelings attached."

"But now they know each other extremely well..." Jared said. We were both beginning to understand what Gen was angling at.

"And now that they're best friends and they love each other, they just think it's only as friends. You think if they are forced to kiss and act in love, they'll realize they are in love?" I asked

She shrugged, "Worked for us." Genevieve gestured to herself and Jared.

"Yeah, but how are we going to make that happen?" Jared questioned.

"That's why we're here, to pitch the idea to the writers."

"How are we going to convince them of that? They were aiming more for Amy to fall for Sam."

"Just follow my lead." she locked the car and started walking towards the place where the writers of Supernatural usually brainstormed and edited each others scripts.

I Jared looked and me and I shrugged. We both followed Gen into the cool trailer, the rush of cold air was a welcome relief from the harsh heat outside.

"Knock knock!" Gen said as we filed into the room. I could tell they were in the process of writing the next episode because they obviously hadn't slept in a while and there were crumpled and ripped pieces of paper scattered around the area. A few of the writers faces lit up when they us. Okay let's be honest, they're faces lit up when they saw Gen.

"Gen what're you doing here!" Sera said smiling.

"Yeah we're here too." Jared said waving his hand.

"I see enough off you guys." Sera rolled her eyes at us and gave Genevieve a hug. "We hardly got to talk at the dinner party!" she said.

"I know! It's so sad!" Gen hugging Sera back. Sera pulled away from Gen and looked at her quizzically.

"Seriously though why are you here?" She asked.

"Yeah not that we aren't...thrilled...to see you, but we're kinda busy." Eric said leaning back in his chair.

"Really feeling the love, man" I mumbled

"I just wanted to stop by and offer up an idea for a new episode." Gen said smiling knowingly. Every single writer in the room perked up when she said this.

"You're kidding me. Is it good? We really need ideas."

"Well, I think it good, but I'll let you be the judge of that." She sat down on a chair and crossed her legs. A cocky smirk played across her face.

"Lay it on us." Sera said sitting across from Gen. Jared and sat down on either side of her.

"It starts out with..."

****Jenna's POV****

"Okay okay calm down!" Misha yelled as we rushed into the restaurant. The manager was yelling at some poor guy. He looked like he his was going to beat the shit out of the kid. The manager turned around with a horrified face when he Misha yelling. "What is going on in here!" Misha asked.

The manager stumbled over his words. "I was uh...ah just about to um f-fire this young man. He's the valet who took your car last night isn't he?" He said asking the question confidently.

"And that matters why?" I took a confident stride towards the manager."He was doing his job just like every other valet employed here! You're gonna fire him for that!" I felt Misha's hand on my shoulder warning me to calm down, that people were starting to watch. "You know what, go ahead and fire him, because he quits!"

"I quit?" the valet asked form next to me.

I turned to him," You quit." I flashed a reassuring smile and grabbed he wrist."Have the police call me later, because we're leaving and we won't be coming back." I dragged the valet out of the restaurant with Misha following close behind us.

I motioned for the valet to get in the back of my car and Misha took the passenger seat.

"What just happened?" Misha asked

"I'm not entirely sure." the valet replied. I peeled out of the street and didn't look back.


End file.
